Smile
by arisu rin
Summary: Looking at you through the window of hell is like, looking at you face-to-face. Disclaimer-I don't own DC comics...


**AN-Here is my first Dark Knight Joker fan fic...I have been wanting to do these for a while, I might have reviewed your stories under the name of Bloody Mary. Anyways, here is my first attempt in writing the Joker. My main character's name is Rosalie, not Harley...  
**

**ReViEw  
**

* * *

**Smile**

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

_"Smile."_

That was all he said as he stepped closer to me. The words slithered of his tongue slowly before his russet eyes turned toward me. "All I want is one smile..." he drawled out softly. I tried to curve my lips in a smile, but I just couldn't, instead I got one grimace.

"What's wrong luv, I thought we understood each other...A smile equal's freedom. Can't you smile for the Clown Prince of Crime?" I nodded stiffly; my throat parched burning with thirst. My eyes watered, my head throbbed, and my breaths came out heavily and slowly, as if one of these breaths could be my last.

"Well?" he questioned, losing patience. "I don't have all day, dolly," he said. Yup, I was right, definitely losing patience. But it didn't matter that I was right, all that mattered is that I come out alive. By the look on his face, it seems my chances are long gone, by now, but still...Hope remains. "Yuh, yea, yes..." I croaked, coughing slightly.

"Good, now that we see eye to eye, won't you smile for me..." he cheerfully replied, though I could see the threats in his eyes if I refused."Come' on, Lee Lee, I have other people to torture ya know, I know ya want me, there is plenty of me to go around, ya will get your share." I looked at him with disgust; he has the nerve to call me egomaniac.

I take a deep breath and try to forget. Forget him. Forget the world. Forget everything. And for a second…it feels peaceful, and soon enough my lips curve into a smile…A half smile, part of my smile is rueful and the other part is in a blissful oblivion. My eyes widen as soon as I hear his cackle, "Sweets, ya really got me there…that was _be-_you_-ti-full_." He said, and began clapping his hands like I had made some sort of achievement, "Absolutely lovely." The sick thing was…I actually felt like I made an accomplishment, like winning an Oscar or an Emmy. He had twisted me so much; that I crave for praises…only his praises.

"But, you are too late."

My green eyes, turned into a murky green, as I caught my breath. "Wha- What do you mean?" I asked him stuttering a bit. "I mean its _over_." He said it slowly like he was savoring every bit of tension that radiated off me.

"You promised me freedom! You-" I couldn't continue, because I started to cough badly. I was certain I had an injured lung or something, but I couldn't care less, all that mattered was _him_. He looked at me slowly smiling, "Freedom. Yes I did promise that, and as a man of my word I shall give ya that." My eyes widened in realization, "No," I whispered my voice soft and numb. "You should I have had a better choice of words, darlin'"

"You are joking, you have to be!" I yelled out, the burning of my throat soon forgotten. "I _looove_ to joke around, but Sweets, this is the truth…" He giggled manically before stroking my cheek with his hand. I felt his purple leathery glove trace my face, and shivered. "No…No…This can't be happening. It can't…" I kept repeating it, as he laughed, "Stage one, denial, check."

"Is this some sort of game to you…leaving me hanging on a string only to cut it?" I turned to him, my eyes demanding an answer, but he didn't reply; we both knew the answer to that question. I knew he was going to do this to me, I just didn't pay attention to that bloody little thing we call a conscience.

It was silent for a moment as his hands grazed over my face, outlining my facial features, "I uh am going to miss this pretty face."

"Then don't kill me."

He laughed, "Well aren't ya the charmer, but don't pull any of those Mary-Sues on me, Sweets; they won't get you anywhere." I didn't reply, but I watched him call one of his goons, and get something before shooting him dead. "I would looove enjoying your death, but Rosie here is a lot more _fun_."

I gulped, _goodbye cruel world_.

He must have seen my expression, because I saw that cheeky grin on his face. I glared at him and held my head up high, I have to be strong. I'm not afraid of him…I'm not afraid of him…I kept chanting in my head, but I knew that was a lie.

I'm afraid of losing him…

I didn't understand it, he was never mine to began with…he belonged to chaos and chaos belonged to him. Still I was petrified of being without him…

He walked over to me and grinned.

I watched him get the knife at put it at my neck, he wasn't going to decapitate me, and he was just going to let me bleed to death, nice and slow. I was positive about that fact. I felt to cold knife touch my flesh, I gasped as I felt it sink through my neck. My eyes were drooping, but I managed to keep them open as he continued. I watched him, intensely and realized something.

_He is the reason I don't believe I'll ever find the love I need... so deceiving. Still I love him. _

Upon realizing this a smile spread across my face as he said, **"Smile for me, princesssss" **

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

_**~Looking at you through the window of hell is like, looking at you face-to-face~**_

* * *

**AN-How was it? I don't know if it was OCC, and one more thing the girl, she wasn't Harley...Her name is Rosalie, just in case you were confused. I feel so sad that I can't see Public Enemies, stupid ratings... This is a one shot and it is some clichéd plot or something like that... I tried to make it more original, but I am not sure I suceeded, tell me how I did, m' kay? Tell me what you thought of it seriously...I wanna write more stories with Joker... Jokerholic here, like some of you who are reading this.**

**rEvIeW  
**


End file.
